newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Cece Parekh
Cecelia Parekh, nicknamed Cece, is a professional model and also the best friend of Jessica Day. She is loving but blunt and gives good dating advice. Her parents are of Indian descent, something Schmidt finds attractive. She enjoys going to clubs and dancing. She is portrayed by Hannah Simone. History After wanting to wow her boyfriend, Jess went to Cece for advice. Cece told Jess to strip down in front of her boyfriend and surprise him by coming home early from work. However, Jess discovered that Spencer was cheating on her. She broke up with her boyfriend in the middle of a night club and so stayed at the loft with Jess. She was originally meant to sleep on the sofa, however Schmidt sheep-dogged her onto his bed. She manipulated both Winston and Schmidt but later apologized. Schmidt then asked if he could sleep in his bed with her, which they did and she held his hand after saying she, "didn't like sleeping alone". Later on, Cece and Schmidt thought it would be a good idea to sleep together and soon after Schmidt fell in love with her after she thought she was pregnant. She is now engaged as she wanted to settle down and have kids however Schmidt is still in love with her and doesn't want to move on. They end up sleeping together once more in 'Table 34' Trivia *She grew up with Jess. *She may have some bit of history as being a maneater. *Cece and Schmidt dated for a little while, until she found out that he read through her phone because he was paranoid that she had interest in Gino, her partner in a photo shoot. *She is of Indian heritage *She is very close with her grandmother who she calls Bubby and visits her in a home. *At the end of season 2 Cece broke off her engagement with Shivrang, because she is still in love with Schmidt. Quotes *(To Schmidt:) "I have two people in my phone who could kill you. Literally." Relationships Jess Jess and Cece are best friends. They met when they were young. They have a good friendship, and Cece is the one to usually give Jess advice. They're always there for eachother when they need it. Cece didn't always tell Jess her secrets, as Jess told Cece all of hers. Before Jess had moved in with the guys, she lived with Cece and her model friends. Schmidt Schmidt and Cece dated for a little while. Before they dated, they frequently slept with eachother, mostly keeping it a secret from the rest of the gang. Cece only wanted it to stay a secret because she thought people would judge her, and because she liked him, but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself until she told him when he was in the hospital. They broke up because Schmidt checked her phone while Gino, her partner in a photo shoot, was texting her; she felt as if she couldn't trust him if he couldn't trust her doing her job. Schmidt got paranoid because he thought Cece and Gino had something going on with eachother romantically. Then the two were eventually off and on again, but she was then notified that if she wanted to have chldren she had to start now; therefore, she wanted to re-evaluate her life as she wanted a full-commited relationship and managed her mother to hook her up with an Indian guy. Naturally, it made Schmidt jeleous as he states he will treat her better than any Indian guy. As Cece and was on a date that her mother arranged they were at Schmidt's loft and Cece openly admitted that she will always love him. Eventually, the Indian man she went on a first date with, Shivrang, proposed ther her in the middle of one of Schmidt's party's. Schmidt doesn't want her to get married to Shivrang, but to himself because he's always pictured a future with her. Nick Nick and Cece seem to be good friends. They met on the Pilot episode. Nick didn't act as attracted to Cece as Schmidt and Coach did when they interviewed her. Cece seems to think Nick is into Jess. Winston Cece and Winston seem to be good friends, and before Winston and Shelby dated, he thought Cece was attractive. In "Cece Crashes," he and Schmidt seemed to be competing over who could get Cece. Cece took more interest in Schmidt, though. Winston questioned why Cece would sleep with Schmidt when he found out, seeing them in the back of Schmidt's car while he was driving to see Shelby. Cece's Magazine Interview de:Cecilia Meyers es:Cece Meyers pl:Cecillia Meyers Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Models